Lead Me Home
by EstelPax
Summary: Troy and Gabi got seperated during college can they find each other again. Camp Rock Cross over, Troyella, Zanessa, Smitchie, Naitlyn
1. Trailer and Special Guests

Hi guys,

This is the trailer for Lead Me Home. I know I posted a very similar one up months ago but this is an updated one that will include the story.

"Is this just a hopeless search?"

_Scene shows Troy looking for a familiar brunette._

"Troy, who I can't get in touch with since, I'll be brushed off as a crazy fan girl. Troy Bolton, captain of the Lakers."

_Scene shows Gabriella watching Troy on TV and smiling sadly._

_Will they be reunited?_

"Guess who's singing at the Lakers game tomorrow night?"

Find out in Lead Me Home and the sequels.

Will in include:

Troy Bolton Gabriella Montez Zac Efron Vanessa Hudgens Kelsi Nielson Sharpay Evans Ashley Tisdale

Jason Cross

Zeke Baylor

Monique Coleman

Corbin Bleu

Special Appearances by: ( Due to Regulations this is Changing)

Connect 3

Mitchie Torres Gray

Caitlyn Gellar Gray

Allissa Ryag Gray


	2. Prologue

Hey, guys

**Hey, guys. Here is Lead Me Home. I know it's a bit late but here it is. Enjoy.**

**Starz**

_Troy's P.O.V_

" Is this just a hopeless search? Will I ever find her? Already many women have claimed to be her but woman wouldn't? I'm Troy Bolton, captain of the L.A. Lakers, friend of movie star Sharpay Evans Baylor, her equally famous husband Iron Chef Zeke Baylor, and Broadway stars Ryan and Martha Cox Evans. Best friend of the two most sought after agents in Hollywood Chad and Taylor Danforth, and very close friend of Director and Producer Jason Cross and his wife the famous Broadway and score writer Kelsi Neilson Cross. But no woman is Gabriella Montez except Gabriella Marie Montez."

- Excerpt from a diary entry of Troy Bolton


	3. Singing at Laker's game

Chapter One

Chapter One

Gabriella Montez or as most people know her, Gabi, grumbles as she stumbles out of bed and into the shower. Thirty minutes later she's dressed and sitting at the table with her older cousin, Vanessa Hudgens.

Gabriella's P.O.V

"Hey Gabi", my morning cousin says happily.

"Morning, Nessa", I reply yawning.

"Guess who's singing at the Lakers' game, tomorrow night?"

I roll my eyes and guess, "The Jonas Brothers".

"Gabi!"

"Joking, Nessa. You?"

"Yeah, and Zac got you, Corbin, Monique, Ashley and Lucas tickets."

"But I have nothing to wear", I sputter trying to get out of it.

"Nice try, Gabi. I saw a shirt that said number 14 and Bolton on the back."

"I have to go to uh, work," I say desperately.

"Already cleared it with, Olesya."

"Fine, I'll go but only to support you", I say or else Vanessa would resort to the Zac attack. Don't get me wrong. I like Zac and love him as a brother but he reminds me of him. Troy! Troy, who I can never get in touch with, Troy, who still haunts my dreams at night, and the only man I've ever loved and who's promise and class ring I still wear around my neck. Troy Bolton, Captain of the Lakers, who looks so similar to Zac.

"Gabi!"

"Sorry, Nessa. Zoned out there for a minute. What time?"

"The game is at seven but the limo will be here at five and everyone's coming around three."

I smile slightly thinking of Corbin, Ashley, Monique and Lucas. They remind me of Chad, Sharpay, Taylor and Ryan in the looks. Then I look at the time.

"Blast it! I need to get to work! See ya, Nessa. Say hi to Zac, Ash, Corbin, and Lucas for me."

"When would I see them?"

'You guys are doing a remix of Can You Feel the Love Tonight for Disneymania 12. I had to put it on the calendar otherwise. I'd be calling Zac to pick you up and your vocals wouldn't be pretty", I call as I race off to work.


	4. Finding Chad

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

I walk in my front door and see a very familiar pair of black converse and I smell take out. Zac must be here.

"Hey Gabi, how was work", my cousin's cheerful voice calls out.

"Fine but I need to grab a bite to eat; then off to bed", I say as I kick off my shoes and walk toward the living room.

"That's my cousin", I hear Nessa say as I walk into the living room. I see my cousin and very familiar head of dark blond-brown hair.

"Go home, Efron." Zac turns away from the TV.

"How did you know, Montez?'

"Easy, I saw take out and your shoes."

Zac gets off the couch and gives me a huge hug.

"Hey, Gabi."

"Sup, Zac", I say trying not to look into his eyes. Those gorgeous blue orbs that remind me of Troy's.

"Gabi, guess who's going to be at the game", Vanessa breaks in.

"Who", I say half-heartedly.

"The Baylors, the Crosses, and the Danforths", she says excitedly.

"Will you get to meet them", I ask hoping I would be able to give Nessa letters to give Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay.

"No, only Troy and Chad, but even then it's just a quick hello."

"Oh."

"V, I would love to stay but you and Gabi need your rest."

"Night, Zac and thanks", I say quietly.

"No, problem, Gabi."

I watch quietly as Vanessa and Zac leave the room to say their good byes in private. I nearly gag but then, I remember Troy and I doing the same thing. Then the phone rings and I run to answer it.

"Hello."

"This is Chad Danforth and I'm calling for a Gabriella Montez."

Is this Chad? Taylor must have really matured him, he sounds so formal.

"This is Gabriella and how may I help you, Mr. Danforth?"

Taylor still hasn't taught him to recognize people's voices. I can have some fun with this.

"I'm calling to let you know you, won the contest to sing with, Troy Bolton."

"Yes", I scream hoping, I can meet Troy.

"Miss Montez, I will need a taste of your vocal range. That way our accompanist can pick an appropriate song."

Breaking Free and You are the Music in me here I come. I coming, Troy, I'm coming!

"Mr. Danforth, you've heard me sing."

"I have?"

"Mr. Danforth, where did you go to high school?"

"East High School, in Albuquerque New Mexico, why?"

"I went to East High starting the middle of Junior year."

"That's interesting, Miss Montez my wife's best friend had a story very similar to yours. Were you in any of my classes?"

"Homeroom, and lunch but other that none."

"You sound exactly like ….."

"My wife's best friend and my little sister or at least I consider her that. Oh- well, can I have a taste of your vocal range?'

"I sang in East High's musicals."

Chad is so thick headed, ugh! How can Taylor get through to him?

"Then I wouldn't have heard you, I only went to one."

"Which one", I ask hoping Chad would recognize me.

"Twinkle Towne, but only because Troy and Gabriella….. Gabi?! Is your full name Gabriella Marie Montez?"

"Hi, Chad", I sing into the phone.

"Gabi, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, and I are coming", he yells over the phone.

I wince holding the phone away from my ear.

"But, Chad…."

"No buts, Gabi."

"All- right", I sigh, "do you have my address?"

"Yep, it's on your application. See you in a few", he says as hangs up the phone.

I run to the kitchen and see my cousin is kind of busy.

"Vanessa, Zac! Help!"

"What, Gabi", she asks annoyed.

"Nessa, Zac, you guys are going to meet the Danforths, Crosses and the Baylors."

"What", they say together.

"Remember, when I entered the contest to sing with Troy Bolton?"

"Yeah."

"I won and his agent and I recognized each other."

"You know, Chad Danforth", Zac says.

"Yeah and they're coming in five minutes."

"Zac, can you stay", Nessa asks.

"Sure, V."

Then I hear the doorbell and I look at nervously at Nessa and Zac.

"Good luck and lucky you", Vanessa says as I walk slowly toward the door.

"Good luck, Montez."

"Thanks, Zachary", I say sarcastically.

"Harsh", he calls to me.

I walk the rest of the way silently, but I stop and straighten my shirt and make sure my necklace is visible; then I open the door.


	5. This is Me and Reconnecting

Chapter Three

"_Twinkle Towne, but only because Troy and Gabriella….. Gabi?! Is your full name Gabriella Marie Montez?"_

"_Hi, Chad", I sing into the phone._

"_Gabi, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, and I are coming", he yells over the phone._

_I wince holding the phone away from my ear._

"_Good luck and lucky you", Vanessa says as I walk slowly toward the door._

"_Good luck, Montez."_

"_Thanks, Zachary", I say sarcastically._

"_Harsh", he calls to me._

I walk the rest of the way silently, but I stop and straighten my shirt and make sure my necklace is visible; then I open the door.- Chapter Two re-cap

I open it to see six of my dearest friends standing there in shock.

"Gabi", the girls ask.

"Hey, Tay, Kels, Shar, Zeke, Jason, and Chad", I say smiling.

"Gabi!" The girls and guys scream happily. I'm covered in a group hug and Chad whispers welcome back.

"Are you O-Kay", Taylor asks.

"Vanessa Hudgens is your cousin", Jason asks.

"Troy really misses you", Chad and Kelsi say.

"I'm fine, Tay. Yes, Vanessa is my cousin and wait ….. Troy misses me?" The gang nods and my heart leaps with joy.

"I recently wrote a bunch of songs based on Troy's unwavering love for you."

"Can you play them", I ask her as Zac and Vanessa come into the room.

"If you take me to a piano", Kelsi says playfully.

"Follow me, Mrs. Cross", Vanessa says.

"It's Kelsi and any cousin or friend of Gabi's is a friend of mine."

Kelsi familiarizes her with the piano.

"Here we go, Gabi. Shar can sing them if you don't know them."

"Thanks, Kels."

"The songs are: When You're Gone, Tell Her, and As Long As You Love Me."

"I've heard all of those and I cry during Tell Her and When You're Gone."

"Gabi, can you sing When You're Gone?"

"Yeah. Sure, Kels."

" I want to make it a duet but Avril doesn't do duets. I'm pretty sure Jason or Chad can do the other part. Never mind, I'll do it." Kelsi says as Jason hands me a set of sheet music, which has tearstains on it.

"Kelsi, who used this last?"

"Troy."

"Thanks, Kels", I whisper as she starts to play. The music takes over me and I let my voice out.

Zac's P.O.V

I listen as Gabi sings and I see her crying. Nessa starts to sing with her and I join in with Kelsi. It's weird, I swear I can hear a voice singing and blending perfectly with Gabi's. It carries her away to a place where she's home and needed. Then the song ends and the voice leaves.

Gabi's P.O.V

I slowly stop singing as Kelsi gestures to Zac, who picks up the lyrics for, Tell Her and he sings, beautifully. I'm crying but no one seems to mind. Tell Her finishes up and Kelsi starts to play the As Long as You Love Me, no one sings it's just the piano.

"Wow, Gabi! That was amazing, like Broadway Nick Jonas amazing."

"Thanks, Shar," I say. Shar never says "Like Broadway Nick Jonas" to any singer.

"Perfecto, Gabi", Chad, and Taylor say, as Jason looks on amazed.

"I'm a baker and you, related to a world famous singer, go figure. Now, I need start thinking of Troyella's wedding cake."

"What", I scream. Sharpay rolls her eyes, while Nessa, Zac, Tay and Chad laugh. I have such evil friends.

"You have an gorgeous voice, Gabi. If Troy really loves you, you'll have family similar to the Gray's."

"Thanks, Zac but you should have heard us in high school. Kelsi wrote a bunch of duets, we sang and they still touch me pretty deeply. I still cry anytime, I hear the music for Everyday or Just Wanna Be With You."

"Hey, Kelsi can you arrange for Troy not to know who Gabi is", my older cousin asks.

"Genius, Vanessa. Reminds me of what Shane Gray did, when surprised he surprised Mitchie at her school's talent show."

"What song", I ask Kelsi.

"You Are the Music in Me or Just Wanna Be With You."

"Be With You," Chad says firmly.

"It's perfect and I heard Shane Gray and Mitchie will be there, so they finish singing with help from us and the rest of Connect 3", Sharpay says.

" I'll call them and get them over here to learn it," Taylor says.

"Tell Caitlyn to bring her laptop. I want a mix or Nate and Jason can do guitars," Kelsi says.

"Connect 3, here," Nessa says in awe.

"We know them so, it's no big deal," Zeke says, "In matter of fact, I already called them. I know Shar and they'll be here in five minutes."

"Before, I did but how," Tay asks.

" I got the smart one as my husband," Sharpay says tossing her hair back as the doorbell rings.

I walk over to answer it, I'm nervous but if Kels and Tay trust them; I can too.

I open the door and see Connect 3, Mitchie Torres Gray, her producer and sister in- law Caitlyn Gellar Gray, and their current publicist and sister in- law Allissa Ryag Gray.

"Hi," I say nervously.

"Hi Gabriella, I'm Mitchie Torres Gray. Call me, Mitchie. Taylor has told me a lot about you," Mitchie says easily.

"Hi Gabriella, I'm Shane Gray. Call me Shane and I don't bite. Chad has told me all about you, with help from Troy," Shane says wrapping an affectionate arm around Mitchie.

"Much," Caitlyn amends as Shane growls out "Gellar".

"I'm Caitlyn Gellar Gray and call me Cait or Lyn. Kelsi has shown me all the songs you and Troy preformed."

" Hey, Gabriella. I'm Nate Gray call me Nate. Zeke has filled my ears with how much you love his baking, with help from Troy."

O-Kay, Mitchie- nice, Lyn – nice, Shane – Shane, Nate-a mix between Lyn, Shane and Troy.

"Hey Gabriella. I'm Jason Gray. Jason has told me about you. How you totally changed East High."

I blush and laugh remembering my 'High School Musical'.

"Hello, Gabriella. I'm Allissa Gray please, call me Alli or Lisa. Sharpay has told about you and we need to go shopping, I'm in dire need of a new book."

" I'd love too, Alli. Come in, my friends and my cousin and her boyfriend are waiting."

"Who?"

"Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens, call them Zac and Nessa."

We walk in to the music room, where they're waiting.

" Shane and Mitchie follow, Gabi. Shar can cue you."

( A/N Mix between the show version and the original.)

Gabriella- italics, Shane - underlined italics, **Mitchie- bold italics**,** Troy and Gabriella bold,**** Shane and Mitchie underlined bold****,**** Connect 3, Zanessa,Mitchie, Taylor Chad, Sharpay, Zeke,Kelsi, Jason, Caitlyn, and Allissa- all three**, Troy- underlined.

The familiar music starts and I take a deep breath.

I got a lot things, I have to do. All these distractions, our future's coming soon.

**We're being pulled, a hundred directions.**

But whatever happens,

**I know, I've got you**

You're on my mind, you're in my heart

**It doesn't matter where we are. We'll be all right even if we're miles apart.**

**All I wanna do is be with you, be with you. There's nothing we can't do. Just wanna be with you, only you. No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart. You know it's true. I just wanna be with you. Yeah, Yeah! Just be with you.**

Zac fills in for Troy and we stop after the first chorus as Shar cues Shane.

_You know how life can be. It changes overnight._

It's sunny then raining but it's all right A friend like you

**Always makes it easy**

I know that you get me

**Every time through every up, through every down. You know I'll always be around, through anything you can count on me.**

**All I wanna do is be with you, be with you. There's nothing we can't do. Just wanna be with you. **_Only you._** No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart.** _You know it's true._** I just wanna be you. I just wanna be with you.**

**The sun will always shine, it's how you make me feel. We're gonna be all right. 'Cause what we have is real and we will always be together.**

**_All I wanna do is be with you, be with you. There's nothing we can't do. Just wanna be with you,_**_** only you.**_**_ No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart. You know it's true. I just wanna be with you._**

_**All I wanna do**_

_**All that I wanna do**_

_All that I want to do (Connect 3 and Zac Efron)_

_**All that I wanna do (Mitchie, Vanessa, Caitlyn, and Kelsi)**_

_**I just wanna be with you**_

I just sit there amazed as they finish up.

"Wow, I'm sure Corbin, Lucas, Ashley and Monique will be amazed. I sure am." I say clapping.

"It was all Mitchie", Shane says modestly.

"It was all Shane," Mitchie says blushing.

" I wouldn't know, I've heard Connect 3 but never a duet," I reply smiling at their modesty.

" Caitlyn, hit it, " Kelsi says.

_**I've always been that kind of girl, that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world, what I got to say but, I have this dream, bright inside of me. I'm gonna let is show. It's time to let you know, to let you know. **_

_**This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where, I'm supposed to be. Gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who, I wanna be. This is me.**_

_**Do you know what it's like to feel, so in the dark? To dream about a life, where you're the shining star. Even though it seems, like it's too far away. I have to believe in myself, it's the only way.**_

_**This is real, this is me. **_

_**I'm exactly where, I'm supposed to be, now. Gonna let the light shine on me. Now, I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No, more hiding who I wanna be, this is me.**_

_You're the voice, I hear inside my head. The reason that I'm singing._

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me._

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you**

_**This is real, this is me.**_

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now. Gonna let the light shine on me. Now, I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who, I wanna be this is me.**

_**This is me**_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me._

_**This is me**_

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing.

**Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No, more hiding who I wanna be, this is me.**

" Oh my gash, I've heard that. I love that song," I exclaim.

"Thank- you," Mitchie says smiling.

"Shane and Mitchie, do want to go over your part again?"

"No, Kelsi," Shane answers.

"So basically Gabriella will hide, until after the chorus and Troy and Gabriella will be

reunited," Nate assumes.

"No, they'll become ….."

"Troyella," the gang yells followed quickly by Zac, Nessa, and Mitchie.

"Wardrobe," I yell to the girls as we run to my room, while the guys pick out other songs

to keep the crowd entertained during half time.

"Light blue jeans," Mitchie says looking my closet over.

" Sea green baby doll, glitter tank," Allissa says.

"White cropped jacket," Nessa says handing me one of her jackets.

"Sliver platform strap heels, with detail beading," Caitlyn says looking me over with

a experienced eye.

"Jewelry," I ask.

"If we put your in a messy bun, you can use white gold spiral earrings," Kelsi says.

"Your T necklace," Taylor says firmly.

" Troy's promise and purity ring," Shar says looking at my empty hands.

"You have promise, purity ring," Vanessa, Kelsi, and Allissa say surprised.

"I do," I reply going to my jewelry box and pulling out the necklace and the ring.

The ring is a sapphire blue stone, with two thin strips of sliver over one end and four small diamonds set on either side of the stone and Trot and Gabriella 2008 engraved on the band but on the inside there are two words that send chills down my spine. "Eternity, love."

"It's gorgeous," Mitchie says.

"Thanks, Mitchie and can I ask you about you and Shane?"

"Sure, ask away."

"How long have you and Shane been married?"

"One year and I'm nineteen."

"How long has Caitlyn been married?"

"Six months, and Allissa two years."

"When did you meet?"

"Camp Rock, 2008."

"Wow."

"We started dating August 20 of that year and we got engaged when I was seventeen and we married after I turned eighteen. Our relationship held even though we had people try and break us apart and his tours. I severely dislike world tours but since Caitlyn and I married Nate and Shane on the next tour we get to go. I'm gonna be the opening act and Caitlyn gets to produce for both of us."

"What about college?"

"Online courses as a music teacher."

"When did you record This is Me?"

" Right before school started, that year."

"Shane finally got the guts to ask her out on his birthday and he surprised Mitchie on her birthday and Smitchie arrived," Caitlyn says.

"So do you think Troy will remember your ring?"

"I do and I hope Troy will make it forever. I can't bear to lose him again, he's some of the only family I have left including Nessa."

The girls nod and we back out to the boys.

"What songs," I ask.

" Burnin' Up, and This is Me," Nate answers listing one of Connect 3's hits and a song that I adore plus they have to finish up Just Wanna Be With You.

We then say good-bye, then Connect 3 their girls leave followed by the gang and Zac.

I fall asleep knowing I'll dream of Troy.


	6. Just Wanna Be With You

Chapter 4

"_I do and I hope Troy will make it forever. I can't bear to lose him again, he's some of the only family I have left including Nessa."_

_I fall asleep knowing I'll dream of Troy and of Connect 3, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Allissa._

_-Chapter Three Recap_

_Vanessa's P.O.V_

I watch as my younger cousin finally sleeps soundly, no nightmares and no crying out for Troy. Her face is peaceful and happy and I'm glad.

"Good luck, Gabi and I hope your dream comes true."

_No Ones P.O.V_

A young man blinks his cerulean blue eyes as his agent and best friend, introduces him to Vanessa Hudgens.

_Troy's P.O.V_

"Hello, Miss Hudgens. I'm Troy Bolton," I say pleasantly.

"I know who you are."

"Chad," I whisper, "call security."

"I'm sorry, that I must have sounded creepy, my cousin is a huge fan."

"Oh," I say, trying to sound interested.

"Well, I need to be going and good luck."

"Thank you, Miss Hudgens."

"It's Vanessa."

"And I'm Troy."

"Bye, Troy."

Then she walks out and I walk into the locker room, shocked.

"She looks like Brie," I whisper to myself as my heart breaks again.

Get a hold of yourself, Bolton. Get' cha head in the game, you're a Laker, and who knows may be Brie is the contest winner.

"All right, Lakers! Let's go win this!"

_Gabriella's P.O.V._

I stand with Ashley, Corbin, Lucas, Monique and Zac, as my cousin sings the national anthem and everyone screams as the Lakers take the court. We sit down and Nessa points to where the gang is sitting, next to Connect 3 and I nod. Then another player fouls Troy,luckily he's not hurt.

"Do it for me, Wildcat," I whisper as he scores, three points.

The seconds tick down, until half time and the buzzer sounds. I wipe my palms on my jeans and grab my mic as Connect 3, Kelsi, Chad, Mitchie, and Caitlyn move on to the court and everyone else grabs a mic.

_Troy's P.O.V._

"Up next, Laker's captain Troy Bolton will sing with the 'Believe in Me' contest winner," Chad says into his mic.

"Who", I silently ask.

Then Caitlyn Gellar Gray plus Kelsi and Connect 3 start on a familiar tune.

_Gabriella's P.O.V._

I look to Mitchie who nods and I take a deep breath. Here I go.

_Troy's P.O.V._

_I got a lot things, I have to do. All these distractions, our future's coming soon._

That's Just Wanna Be With You and my Brie is singing it.

I join in on the next line, and I search for her. I see her singing, next to Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. I get it her cousin loves me.

I reach her on the chorus.

_Mitchie's P.O.V_

I take a deep breath and listen as Troy and Gabriella sing together, it's beautiful.

"Troy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gabriella?!"

Shane, begins to sing and I join in as Troyella, makes their way to the locker room.

_Gabriella's P.O.V_

"Troy", I yell jumping into his open arms.

He smiles as he sees the ring and necklace; his eyes change from a dark cobalt blue to a lighter aquamarine. He swings me around and kisses me. In my heart and head, I hear a familiar melody.

"_I need to find you, I gotta find you. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light shine me."_


	7. Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 5

_I take a deep breath and listen as Troy and Gabriella sing together, it's beautiful._

"_Troy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_Gabriella?!"_

_Shane begins to sing and I join in as Troyella makes their way to the locker room._

_Gabriella's P.O.V_

"_Troy", I yell jumping into his open arms._

_He smiles as he sees the ring and necklace; his eyes change from a dark cobalt blue to a lighter aquamarine. He swings me around and kisses me. In my heart and head, I hear a familiar melody._

"_I need to find you, I gotta find you. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light shine me."_

_-Chapter Four Recap_

Mitchie's P.O.V

We finish singing Just Wanna Be With You and Chad takes his mic.

"Hello, Laker's Fans, I'm Chad Danforth. Troy's agent and best friend and former co- captain of the East High Wildcats championship team of 07 and 08. The 'Believe in Me contest winner is Miss Gabriella Montez, cousin of Miss Vanessa Hudgens, and publicist for Olesya Rulin. Gabriella is in the words of Shane Gray 'You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me' or basically his high school sweet heart. The song that was just sung was Just Wanna Be With You, written by Kelsi Neilson Cross and preformed by Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Shane Gray, and Mitchie Torres Gray; with additional vocals by Connect 3 , Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron. Now here's Connect 3 and Caitlyn Gellar with Burnin' Up.

I step back and let husband his brothers have some fun. I hope that Gabriella and Troy's reunion is going well.

_( alternates between Troy and Gabriella's P.O.V _** bold is Troy's P.O.V **_and italics Gabriella's P.O.V)_

**Gabriella is really here and she still loves me?**

_Troy still makes feel like I'm one in a million, I still feel the fireworks._

"**Gabriella, I missed you so much," I say softly as I take in her beauty.**

"**I know, Troy. Kelsi showed me all the songs you inspired her to write."**

"**Really and you like them," I ask.**

"**Of course but I love Tell Her."**

"_I wrote the lyrics for Tell Her and As Long as You Love Me," Troy says._

"_Really," I ask._

"_Yeah," he admits as he looks me with those amazing eyes._

"_So where do you work," he asks._

"_For Olesya Rulin as her aide, and publicist."_

"_That doesn't sound like you, Brie." _

_I smiles as he uses his special pet name, no else can call me that._

"_After mom died, my aunt and uncle took me in and they couldn't afford to pay for Stella' education and mine. So I told them I was happy and took classes to become a publicist."_

"_Brie, your mom died ?"_

_I nod sadly and he hugs me tighter._

Mrs. Montez, is gone? I can't believe it and with her gone, Brie's dram of becoming a lawyer. I run to my locker and grab a small velvet box, which holds our future. As I go back to Brie, I hear Mrs. Montez saying ' Take of her, Troy. Take care of her heart, Troy'. She said those words to me when we started dating and I will take of her. I reach Brie and get down on one knee.

_Gabriella's P.O.V (no more switching back and forth.)_

"Marry me, Gabriella." Not a question but a statement, I've been waiting to hear for eight long years. I look into his silver blue eyes and I know he's nervous but ready. In his hand is a simple ring with a diamond and two small sapphires set in a white gold band.

"Yes, Troy. I will gladly marry you." He kisses me and I happily kiss my fiancé back. He takes off my promise ring and slips on my new ring.

"I love you, Brie."

"I love you, my wildcat."

We hear the door open and Chad comes walking in.

"Troy, I entered Gabi's number in your cell; and Gabi, Tay did the same for you. Oh! Congratulations and break a leg."

"What," I shriek.

"Come on, I see the engagement ring. Troy, get out there half time is over and Connect 3 and Mitchie are almost done. Gabi, sit with Kelsi and Mitchie up close to Troy. We're also putting on a show after the game. Connect 3 and Mitchie agreed to do a couple of songs, so Mitchie and Kelsi will fill you in. What team?"

"Wildcats," Troy and I yell.

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats?"

"Get'cha head in the game!"

Troy smiles at me and I whisper, "win it, wildcat".

"Got it, Brie."

When we walk back out, Tay and Shar are screaming, "Troy Bolton's taken!

Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke are yelling " Once a Wildcat always a Wildcat!"

Connect 3, Zac, Vanessa, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Allissa are yelling, " We're all in this together!"

I blush and smile, waving to the crowd. I eventually sit next to Kelsi and Mitchie. Kelsi is digging through her bag for music.


	8. Our Song is Gotta Find You

Chapter Six

"_Come on, I see the engagement ring. Troy, get out there half time is over and Connect 3 and Mitchie are almost done. Gabi, sit with Kelsi and Mitchie up close to Troy. We're also putting on a show after the game. Connect 3 and Mitchie agreed to do a couple of songs, so Mitchie and Kelsi will fill you in. What team?"_

"_Wildcats," Troy and I yell._

"_What team?"_

"_Wildcats!"_

"_Wildcats?"_

"_Get'cha head in the game!"_

_When we walk back out, Tay and Shar are screaming, "Troy Bolton's taken!_

_Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke are yelling " Once a Wildcat always a Wildcat!"_

_Connect 3, Zac, Vanessa, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Allissa are yelling, " We're all in this together!"_

_I blush and smile, waving to the crowd. I eventually sit next to Kelsi and Mitchie. Kelsi is digging through her bag for music. - Recap of Chapter 5_

"Congratulations, Gabriella," Mitchie says, as Kelsi pulls out music.

"Thanks, Mitchie and call me Gabi, all my friends do."

"Cool, Gabi and about the songs do you wanna try a duet?"

"Sure, Mitchie what song," I ask in relief. I haven't been onstage in the longest time.

" Everytime We Touch," Kelsi says handing me the music.

"I'll do Two Worlds Collide and Get Back. Shane said, he'll do Gotta Find You and Connect 3 will do When You Look Me in the Eyes."

"O-Kay, Gabi can do When There Was Me and You, and Drive, Troy can do Tell Her and Scream. Duet wise, Breakin' Free, Right Here, Right Now, Everyday, You are the Music in Me, What I've been looking For, and I Can't Take my Eyes off of You. Mitchie, you and Shane do, Sharpay's and Ryan's part."

"Sure, we'd love to."

"Scream, if you love the, Lakers," Chad shouts.

"Come on, Wildcat", I yell.

"Go, Hoops," Chad and Taylor yell.

"Come on, Captain," Zeke, Jason, and Shar yell.

"Go, Troy," Connect 3, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Allissa, Zac, and Vanessa yell.

Troy scores the wining point and we scream as loud we possibly can. Then I run and hug the winning Laker captain.

"Not bad, Basketball boy."

"You made me do that, Brie. So what songs are we doing?'

"I'm doing Everytime We touch with Mitchie, Drive, and When There was Me and You. You're doing Scream and Tell Her. Mitchie's doing Two Worlds Collide, and Get Back, Shane's doing Gotta Find You, Connect 3's doing When You Look Me in the Eyes and we're doing Breakin' Free, Right Here, Right Now, You Are the Music in Me, Everyday, What I've Been Looking For and I Can't Take My Eyes of off You with Connect 3 and Mitchie."

"All right Lakers fans, we have a special treat. Connect 3, Mitchie Torres, Gabriella Montez, and your Laker captain will be performing. So get ready to party," Chad shouts.

"Who's going first," I ask nervously.

"You and Mitchie, then Get Back, Breakin' Free, Drive, Gotta Find You, Tell Her, Right Here, Right Now, You Are the Music in Me, When There Was Me and You, Scream, What I've been Looking For, Two Worlds Collide, When You Look Me in The Eyes, and lastly I Can't Take My Eyes off of You," Kelsi and Nate say.

"What," she exclaims.

"I normally plan the song list, at concerts plus you showed us those songs."

"Caitlyn, do you have the mixes I gave you?"

"Got 'em. Let's rock, boys."

"Do I look O-Kay," I whisper to Mitchie as the stage crew gets Caitlyn and Connect 3 set up.

"Marvelous, just relax."

"How," I mutter.

"Think of Troy."

I relax instantly as she looks Shane in the eyes. He smiles and she grins back.

"Hit it, Caitlyn. All right, I'm Mitchie Torres."

"Torres –Gray," Shane, yells.

"This amazing singer next to me is Gabriella Montez and here's Everytime We Touch," she says confidently as she glares at Shane. The music starts and look towards Kelsi for my cue but instead I hear Mitchie start. Follow her lead, when she backs off solo, and join when she comes mildly on. _(Mitchie italics, Gabriella normal, bold both)_

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
_**Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
**Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
_You make me rise when I fall.  
_  
**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
**_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
_I can't let you go.  
**Want you in my life.  
**  
**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**

We finish up, and the crowd is on their feet.

" Up next is Mitchie Torres Gray with Get Back," I say into my mic before I run off stage. I slide into my seat near Zac, Nessa, and Taylor.

"Great job," they say.

I grin back as Connect 3 plays Get Back, it's a different sound than I'm used to but it sounds phenomenal. The boys do backing vocals and Mitchie astounds me with her range.

"Give it up for Mitchie Torres Gray," Chad yells.

The crowd goes nuts and I applaud wildly as I get ready to go back on stage.

"Brie, you were amazing," Troy says hugging me.

"Thanks, ready to 'Break Free'?

"Here's Miss Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton with Breaking Free from the hit musical Twinkle Town," Nate says into his mic as we step on stage.

I look around and see Kelsi on the piano, Jason on guitar, and Nate on the drums. The, Troy starts to sing and I'm lost in the magic. Before I know it, Troy's off stage as Nessa lends her vocals for Drive.

" Here's Gabriella Montez with Drive," Mitchie says as I take deep breath.

Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn quickly start and as I start the music quickly takes me over. I forget to be afraid of the crowd; I come off stage to a roaring crowd.

"Here's my husband, Shane Gray with Gotta Find You."

Shane starts to sing and I'm amazed.

"Who wrote this," I ask Mitchie.

"Shane, about me or the girl with the voice. It sounds like it fits both of us, Shane having to find me and Troy, you."

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Next to you, you next to me  
Oh  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Yeah  
Gotta find you

"Give it up for your Laker captain, Troy Bolton with Tell Her."

"That was beautiful as usual, Pop star."

"Thanks, Angel. Gabi, did you like it?"

"Really good, Shane. It seemed to fit the circumstance."

"Yeah, did Mitchie tell you; I wrote it about her?"

"Yes, was she your girl with the voice?"

"And I never knew it," he muses as Troy finishes Tell Her.


End file.
